fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elisa Walker
Elisa Walker(エリサウォーカー Erisau~ōkā) better know are the blue flash by those close to her is a Mage of the guild Blue Pegasus. She is an ambitious, confident skilled Mage. Appearance She is rather tall with pale white skin, she wears a swimsuit and caries a bazooka which is her magic item. It is connected to her by multiple chain connected to her sword that is sheathed on her back. Elisa usually wears a black leather cape that is usually damaged in battles. She has an eye piece on her left eye that allows her to detect and sense nearby magic, it take the appearance on a blue flame once activated. Personality She seem to be a good Mage, that always struggles for the safety of every citizen in Fiore. Feeling a strong urge to protect them she would lay down her life. Elisa finds herself compelled to destroying dark guilds that have commit major damage to the wizard world. She was original raised on a farm that rested in a city on the coast of Fiore Vatican City. There she was raised to treat human life with respect. Living under the house of her Grandmother, she became fond of the people that lived their. Elisa is usually level headed and calm and nothing seems to shock her. She seems to have a need for wanting to be in control for no apparent reasons know. History Original she was raised by her grandmother after her parent where killed in a tragic house fire, luckily Elisa was able to escape. She had no idea that she was a Mage or even that she could use magic. Her grandmother strived to keep her away from the wizard world. Elisa at a young age started to read wizard catalogs and novels that described greet journeys of legendary wizards. After finding Elisa's fascination in magic the grandmother tried to prevent her from reading more books on wizards but to no use eventually wizard came to Vatican and revealed her past. Relationships The Trimens Ever since she first join blue Pegasus she grew a strong hate for them. They seemed to womanize Elisa and that made her feel uncomfortable. Elisa has threatened to put a restricting spell, that creates a barrier that makes sure none of them come to close to her without being electrocuted by the spell. Lavi Bookman Lavi is responsible for Elisa learning her past and joining the guild. They have a good friendship and seem to trust one and another with personal issues. Elisa and lavi work together well. The two have arguments rarely and have a close connection. Conner Elric Conner and Elisa have the exact same relationship as does Lavi. The work together to make a good team that seems flawless. Equipment Elisa magic items rely on something called the Imperial Crimes, they are dark items that are used for the good purposes. It is a magic that can only be harnessed by two mages Elisa and her father. *Dark Passenger (暗い乗客 Kurai jōkyaku) the first imperial crime used to purify the souls of the cursed.They are a pair or black boots that Elisa wears. It has an emblems that is laced with various patterns. The boots work well with Dark Sage and her sword Mugin. *Dark Sage(ダークセージ Dākusēji) the second imperial crime for destroying the cursed. A large bazooka that is connected to chains, the bazooka once fired can lock on to a targets magic flow. The missile will never stop unless it is destroyed or has made contact with the target. This move is limited and can only be used 3 times. *Dark Path and Dark Path 3.5(暗い道 Kurai michi) also know as the third Imperial crime used for cutting down the core of evil. This is a sword that is meant to only be used on a dark Mage. If it where to be used on anyone else the sword would malfunction causing the user excruciating pain that would eventually make the unconscious. Imperial crime 3.5 is a replica it's previous form it is only revealed in the special. I summon a green beast from the sword the can be controlled to do whatever it is commanded. Image Gallery Imageff.jpg|Imperial crime 3.5 Image4.jpg|ELISA in the imperial crime dimension Image3.jpg|link=ELISA searching for the heart of the imperial crime dimension Image2.jpg|link=ELISA trying to fit in Image1.jpg|link=Form 4 imperial crime Dark Calling Trivia *This character is originally Rocket Shooter *Elisa is the primary character of the series